<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting bored of Walls 2 by Theceilingfan213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475892">Getting bored of Walls 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213'>Theceilingfan213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Genderfluid Character, Last three characters have like 1 line each, Proofreading who?, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), genderfluid tommyinnit, hehe, i dont know her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Genderfluid Tommy coming out to the sleepy bois and the SMP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting bored of Walls 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request from MelodyAri</p><p> may i request uh genderfluid/nonbinary tommyinnit? mostly when coming out to sbi and the smp members where mostly niki and eret knows and supports tommy coming out to the rest of them?</p><p>Basically, I really wanted to write this one since I wanted to write a genderfluid character. I, personally, am not genderfluid so this took a moment for me to decide how to write cause I was doing some research and messaging a friend who is genderfluid. My sinceriest apologies if I got something wrong </p><p>Title from Blitz by Technoblade bc yes</p><p>-not proofread-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had stayed up longer than he meant to the night before. It wasn’t his fault he was kept up until almost 6 by his own stupid thoughts and anxieties. It didn’t help that he didn’t feel like a ‘he’ anymore, he felt like a ‘she’ and like ‘Thea’. She glared at her hands for a moment before sighing. She had stayed up for most of the night for a reason. She wanted to tell SBI that she was gender fluid. She wanted to tell the entire SMP that she was genderfluid. Yet, she was scared. Really she had no reason to be, Eret used any pronouns and no one hated them for it. She exhaled a puff of breath. Thea picked up her phone and opened the group chat she had with Niki and Eret. They were the only one’s she was out too, both of them helping her pick a name for when she felt female and giving her their undying support. Sometimes, when Thea’s parents weren’t home, Thea would go through her mother's make-up and video call with Niki to learn how to do it on herself. Thea quickly changed her name on the chat before messaging.</p><p>Theainnit:<br/>
Hey guys! She/Her and Thea rn pls. I just wanted to tell you guys that I want to come out to the rest of SBI and the entire SMP</p><p>Eret:<br/>
Aye :D Good for you Thea! I’m 100% sure they’ll all support you :DD</p><p>Niki:<br/>
Yeah! Me and Eret always have your back so don’t worry! I’m sure you’ll have an army of supporters </p><p>Theainnit:<br/>
Thank you so much guys &lt;3 I’m off to tell SBI now! I’m telling the rest of the SMP tomorrow </p><p>Eret:<br/>
Cool!</p><p>Thea smiled at the support her friends gave her and she closed the chat, switching to the SBI chat she has with Philza, Wilbur, and Techno. She contemplated changing her name before announcing it but she decided against it to stop any confusion.</p><p>Tommyinnit:<br/>
Okay fuckers, I have an announcement to make</p><p>Technoblade:<br/>
Oh no, what is it this time </p><p>Wilbur Soot:<br/>
This should be fun</p><p>Tommyinnit:<br/>
Yeah, this is actually 100% serious and not a joke<br/>
Like seriously seriously</p><p>Technoblade:<br/>
Oh</p><p>Philza Minecraft:<br/>
Oh shit, ya good mate?</p><p>Tommyinnit:<br/>
Yeah I am<br/>
Now that I know you’re all here<br/>
I guess I should make my announcement</p><p>Wilbur Soot:<br/>
Can’t help but notice you’re taking a while to type Mr. Innit</p><p>Tommyinnit:<br/>
I’m genderfluid </p><p>Philza Minecraft:<br/>
Pog</p><p>Technoblade:<br/>
Cool</p><p>Wilbur Soot:<br/>
Nice</p><p>Tommyinnit:<br/>
That’s it?</p><p>Wilbur Soot:<br/>
Were we meant to say something else?</p><p>Tommyinnit:<br/>
Um<br/>
I guess not </p><p>Technoblade:<br/>
Are ya still going Tommy and he/him right now or something else?</p><p>Philza Minecraft:<br/>
^</p><p>Theainnit:<br/>
No actually, I’m going by Thea and she/her.</p><p>Wilbur Soot:<br/>
Okay, Thea :)</p><p>Theainnit:<br/>
:)<br/>
Actually, I’m planning on coming out to the rest of the SMP as genderfluid tomorrow</p><p>Philza Minecraft:<br/>
I will murder anyone who doesn’t accept my daughter<br/>
Technoblade:<br/>
If someone is mean then ignore the news headlines for a few days </p><p>Wilbur Soot:<br/>
Wow, I’m the only normal<br/>
Basically, We’ll all support you no matter what you decide to do Thea :D</p><p>Theainnit:<br/>
Thanks, guys &lt;3</p><p>Thea was unbelievably happy that her friends immediately accepted her. Honestly, she expected more questions to be asked but at the same time, she was relieved there wasn’t. She quickly shot Eret and Niki a quick message, telling them about the success with the rest of SBI and them immediately returning with how happy they were for her. She smiled, happy for tomorrow, and set her phone down on her bedside table as she left the warmth of her room.</p><p>-</p><p>To say Thea’s excitement to coming out to the rest of the SMP had died down was an understatement. She was a wreck, she felt too scared. She, again, had a bad night, drowning in her own self-made anxieties and scenarios. She should’ve just done it yesterday when she was still feeling confident and not like she just wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear, cursing herself for being the way she was. Thea took a deep breath to calm herself. She was going to be fine, right? Of course, she was. The SMP was basically the most welcoming community she knew, there was no way they wouldn't instantly accept her. Right? She needed to do it now or she was just going to chicken out of the whole thing. She quickly messaged the SBI chat and her chat with Eret and Niki that she was about to do it before going onto the SMP’s discord server and changing her name on it.</p><p>Theainnit:<br/>
@everyone, Announcement time! I would like to come out here and say that I am genderfluid! If you don’t know what that means then I guess google it XD<br/>
I’ll also like to add that for right now I am using she/her pronouns and am going by the name Thea!</p><p>Dadza:<br/>
If she is met with anything less than your undying support you will feel my wrath </p><p>Eret:<br/>
Pog dude! Knew you could do it &lt;3<br/>
Niki:<br/>
&lt;3</p><p>Technoblade:<br/>
Ill skin you like a potato if anyone is mean </p><p>Wilbur Soot:<br/>
You will be kicked from life if you are rood &gt;:(</p><p>Tubbo:<br/>
Gamer girl?</p><p>Dream:<br/>
I’m happy you told us, Thea! Proud of you &lt;3</p><p>Fundy:<br/>
Okay :D Make sure you tell us if you have any pronoun/name changes </p><p>Theainnit:<br/>
Will do! Thanks guys </p><p>Thea closed the SMP chat and opened her’s with Niki and Eret. They both shared their congratulations with her and they all decided to call, talk, and to paint their nails upon Thea’s request.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can tell I just didn't know how to end this </p><p>Also this is my second fic of the night actually XD There are loud fireworks outside so I would be up anyways so I might as well be productive XD</p><p>Comments are appreciated (as well as request for anything to do with a trans or just LGBTQ+ in general)</p><p>Thanks for reading! Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>